legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia's House (3315)
Olivia's House is a set released in 2012. It is now retired. Official Description Hang out at Olivia's House! Visit Olivia’s House with all of the LEGO Friends! Olivia, her parents and her pet cat live in a big, bright house with lots of rooms for hanging out and having fun. Help Olivia to grill up a barbecue for the girls! Mow the lawn with the lawn mower. Take Olivia’s diary out of the drawer or go swing in the yard! Then, host a sleepover or have a party! Olivia’s House is built in sections for easy rearranging. Decorate, customize and rebuild it! Includes Olivia, her mom Anna and her dad Peter mini-doll figures. * Includes 3 mini-doll figures: Olivia, Mom (Anna), Dad (Peter) and cat (Kitty) * Features kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, living room, barbecue, rooftop patio and outdoor table * Furniture includes a shower, toilet, sink, bed, vanity, couch, chair, coffee table, flat screen TV, refrigerator with opening door, cabinets, oven, sink, kitchen table and kitchen chairs * Accessories include diary, hairbrush, blender, salt and pepper shakers, frying pan, spatula, muffin tins, mixer, utensils, baking tray, bowl, sausage, chicken drumstick, carrots, apple, bunch of cherries and milk carton * Also includes flower accessory pack: 12 flowers, 4 ladybugs and 4 butterflies * Olivia’s House is built in sections to easily rearrange for a custom creation * Mow the lawn with the lawn mower! * Swing in the yard! * Barbecue a feast on the outdoor grill and invite the girls! * Host a party for all of the LEGO Friends! * LEGO Friends pieces are fully compatible with all LEGO bricks * Collect all of the LEGO Friends sets for a whole world of LEGO Friends fun! * LEGO mini-dolls are LEGO minifigures made especially for the world of LEGO Friends with thousands of customizable hair and fashion combination LFChE Description There's no place like home, especially when it's as fabulous as Olivia's house. Olivia lives at Number 30, Heartlake Heights, with her mum, Anna, and her dad, Peter. Her friends often hang out here, too. There is always plenty going on at Olivia's house: Olivia's mum is making dinner, Olivia is writing her diary and Olivia's dad is busy, too - relaxing! Olivia and her parents like to sit back ￼and watch films together. Olivia's favourites are science fiction films. When Olivia needs a quiet place to think, she ￼heads to her outdoor swing. Olivia thinks her room is great - it has a balcony with pretty views and a desk for her laptop and journals. Fun Facts * Olivia also owns a puppy named Scarlett, but she isn't included in the house. * This is the only set Anna and Peter appear in. * Instructions for a build combining this set with Adventure Camper (3184) to create the Heartlake Florist and Snack Bar were released in 2012. The instructions can be viewed here. Gallery IMG Olivia's House unboxed.JPG|The set, unboxed and assembled. IMG Olivia's House Inside.JPG|Inside the set. 3315 alt3.jpg|Another way to display the set. 3315 alt4.jpg|Olivia's house arranged to have four-storeys. 3315 alt5.jpg|Another way to arrange the set. 3315 alt6.jpg|Olivia brushing her hair in her room. 3315 alt7.jpg|Olivia and her parents watching TV. 3315 alt8.jpg|Accessories included in the set. Other Images 02Olivia'sHouse.png|Olivia's house in the webisodes. Category:Sets Category:2012 Sets Category:Winter 2012 Wave Category:Olivia Sets Category:Retired Sets